Invisible
by nightingale096
Summary: Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne have never exactly gotten along, but when Peeta and Katniss go into the games, they're only left with each other for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters (sadly). They all belong to the literary genius, Suzanne Collins.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I brushed through my hair and looked into my vanity mirror. I looked at the girl in the pretty white dress with the light pink sash. It made me sick to look… I looked so..happy. However, today was Reaping Day and happiness was probably the last emotion I was feeling.

"Madge, darling, come down or we are going to be late! And I cannot be late!" I slipped my shoes on and came bolting down the stairs to find my father sitting with a tall glass of orange juice in his hand. "Do you want to eat something real quick?" I shook my head in response knowing that anything I consumed would probably just make its way back up. "Well, let's head out then. Can't have the mayor be late can we?" he smiled trying to ease my anxiety. I mustered up a sad excuse for a smile back and walked out our front door.

As I stepped outside I saw my friend Katniss on my porch, with a basket of strawberries in hand. I turned towards my dad to collect the necessary pay for the fruit. "Dad, you can head on to square, I'll be there shortly." He nodded in response and continued walking. I readjusted my focus back to Katniss only to discover that she was not alone. "Oh, hey Gale." The tall brooding figure looked and me and sighed before saying "Undersee."

Yeah, he's not exactly the friendliest.

"Katniss, these strawberries look like the best so far! Thank you!" I love strawberries, I really do. You can't buy them in the district, so Katniss and Gale supply me with some from the woods—illegaly of course. "I'm glad you like them Madge." I smiled and slipped the coins into her hand. They started walking in the direction of the square when all of a sudden Gale turned around and did a slight jog back to my porch.

"Undersee, you paid too much." He tried to give back the extra coins and a smile spread across my lips. "I paid for the quality of the fruit, _Hawthorne_, so keep it." By this time Katniss had already returned to my porch.

"Thanks" he mumbled "Oh, and pretty dress." A compliment? From Gale Hawthorne? It must be sarcastic I thought to myself.

"Well, I want to look good if I'm going to be sent off to the capitol, don't I?" He eyes scanned me and I couldn't help but notice the trace of disgust in them. "You probably have your name in their six times. I had mine six times when I was twelve. You're not going to be picked" his words dripped with anger and Katniss finally butted in. "Gale, that's not her fault." "I know, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." Katniss looked at me, apologizing with her eyes, and the two were off.

When I entered the square, I automatically made my way towards the section marked off for the sixteen year old girls. My father began to talk about the Dark Days and the defeat of the rebels by the capitol and I couldn't help but drown out and think of what Gale said to me. It's not exactly my fault that I am the Mayor's daughter. I couldn't help the family I was born into. It just didn't make sense why he would hold such resentment towards me.

I snapped back to reality as Effie Trinket, our district escort, began to make her way towards the glass bowl that contains all of the names of girls, ages 12-18, in our district. My name is in their six times.

She reached her hand into the bowl and slowly pulled the slip of paper out. She smoothed it in between her fingers and took a deep breath.

"And this year's female tribute for district twelve is... Primrose Everdeen!"

I gasped to myself as the petite twelve year old made her way to the stage. She was climbing the steps as I heard it.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss thrust herself in front of the crowd and began to take Prim's spot. Prim began screaming, and Gale carried her away towards the back of the crowd.

"A volunteer! How exciting!" Effie squealed as she practically skipped towards the bowl set aside for the boys. "Now, continuing to the boys" she drew a name out and said aloud "Peeta Mellark"

I gasped again and began to shake. My friends, my only friends, are both going to the Arena and only one can come home.

Hey guys! Please review! This is my first fic, and I'm really excited about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waited in line at the Justice Building to visit Katniss and Peeta before they made their way to the capitol. I decided to see Katniss first; I was second in line behind her mother and sweet little Prim. They went in for fifteen minutes and came out both in tears.

I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself before walking in. As I walked in and sat down, I drew Katniss into a long hug. We weren't exactly bestfriend, but she was the closest thing I had to one and it broke my heart to think that I might never see her again. I pulled away and unfastened the gold circular pin that was on my dress. "You're allowed to bring one thing as your district token. Will you wear it?" She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Madge, I can't. This is solid gold." "Katniss, promise me you'll wear it? I want you too." She nodded her head and I pulled her into one last hug before being ushered out of the room by peacekeepers.

As soon as I left Katniss, I made my way to Peeta's room. His family had already gone, so there was no line. I walked in silently and wrapped my arms around his neck. Peeta and I were both considered "town kids" and usually stuck around with each other at school. I looked into his eyes after he broke the hug and could tell that he had been crying. "Madge? Will you make me a promise?" I looked into his big blue eyes, a trait that we both had. "Of course Peeta, what is it?" he smiled, trying to hold stifle a laugh and said, "Try to make sure my bone head brothers don't burn down the bakery?" I laughed quietly and nodded my head as I proceeded to walk out of the room. "Of course Peeta. You be safe out there."

And just like that, my only two friends were gone.

It had only been a day since Katniss and Peeta left; that meant that the opening ceremony would be held tomorrow. Keeping my promise to Peeta, I walked into his family's bakery only to be greeted by his father.

"Hello Madge!" He said while rolling out what looked like dough. "Hey Mr. Mellark, just thought I'd drop in and say hello." I liked Mr. Mellark. He was a big strong man, but a nice one. Kind of like a teddy bear. His wife on the other hand was another story. "Madge, do you mind running an errand for me?" "Of course not Mr. Mellark." I couldn't exactly help Peeta, so I decided to do anything to help his family instead. "Will you take these to the young Everdeen girl? I promised her older sister that I wouldn't let her go hungry while she was gone. She's such a sweet child, that little Prim." I took the loaves of bread and made my way out the door.

I had been to the Seam a couple of times before, but never by myself. I looked around at the small houses and realized how lucky I am to live like I do. I tried to make out which house was the Everdeens, but they all looked similar.

Eventually I found their house and knocked on the door. Prim answered and smiled up at me "Hey Madge! What are you doing here?" I gave her a hug and handed her the bread. ", the baker, sent me to give these too you." Her eyes went wide at the sight of the fresh bread and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I never went hungry, and some of these people barely made by. "Thank you Madge! Thank you so much!" Her small arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but smile. "If you ever need anything Prim, a favor—anything, you just let me know okay?" Her eyes scanned my face as if to see if I really meant it. "Actually Madge, I do have a favor." I shot her a questioning look and waited for her response. "Gale went off into the woods early this morning and he hasn't come back. I'm worried, worried that he ran off and won't come back." It registered in my mind and it hit me. Prim wants me to go into the woods.

If anyone but sweet little Prim had asked me I would've said no, but I couldn't refuse those pleading blue eyes.

"Yes Prim, I'll go look for him. Are you coming with me?" she shook her head and said, "Well, that's it… I'm afraid of the woods, but I can show you where to get through the fence." She grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

Yep, Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter was committing a federal offense. "Ironic," I muttered to myself as we made it across the meadow. Prim pointed out the break in the fence and I climbed under.

I was alone in the woods. I can't describe the feeling except say that I absolutely loved it. I felt so… free. "Gale? Hello, Gale? Are you out here?" I was making my way through the thick forest when I stepped on it. I was flung up into the air dangling by one ankle, a foot above the ground.

"Just my luck," I said to myself "Out in the woods by myself, and I get caught in a damn snare."

"Man, who would've thought that the Mayor's daughter would have a mouth on her." I tried to look at the owner of the voice only to see Gale Hawthorne. Tall, dark olive skin, and dark, almost black hair.

"Gale Hawthorne, If you don't get me out of this trap this instance, I swear—" I said in a tone I don't usually use. He smirked before saying, "You swear what Undersee?" I tried to look at him, which was pretty hard considering I'm still hanging upside down, before responding.

"I swear Gale, I'll kick your ass!" anger dripped off my words and Gale scoffed. "I guess I should let you down. Wouldn't want your daddy finding out." He slowly lowered me out of the snare and let me down.

I stood up and smoothed my shirt. "What are you doing out in the woods anyways Undersee?" I groaned. I hate when he calls me Undersee. Why he can't use my name, I have no clue. "One, my name is not Undersee; it's Madge. Two, Prim asked me to come and find you. She thought you had run off." He shook his head and mumbled something to himself. "I told her I was going hunting and would be back."

He led me back to the fence and we both crawled under. Prim was waiting for us and ran to Gale and gave him a big hug. "I thought you had left me Gale!" He got down on his knees to get at eye level with her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Never Prim. I promise." He hugged her and I couldn't help but think about how sweet it was.

"Undersee, do you know how to get back to town from here?" I shook my head no. "Well c'mon, I'll lead you back that way." I followed him and we walked in complete silence.

As we walked I couldn't help but to observe Gale. All girls loved Gale. Seam girls and town girls. If you looked at him, it was quite obvious why. His dark hair that was always messy but in a cute kind of way, his stature, he's been at least six feet tall and has been that way since he was fourteen. Now eighteen, his muscular yet lean build made most girls at school swoon just by looking at him. His features on his face were chiseled, but almost in a way to where they were almost soft looking. His tan skin, another Seam trait, made his grey eyes jump out at you. Oh his eyes….

I must've stopped walking because he turned around and looked at me with a questioning gaze. I shrugged and continued walking.

We stopped in the square which was a short distance from my house and he faced me. "Well, I'm gonna head on back to my house." He raked his fingers through his head and began to turn. "Hey Gale, thanks for getting me out of the snare, but remember, if it happens again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." He chuckled and looked at me with his mysterious grey eyes. "Goodnight Madge."

That's when I decided. I was going to get to know more about this mysterious soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the update being late! My computer completely freaked out on me and I had to get it fixed! But thanks for being patient!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, its highly appreciated! **

**Chapter Three**

I rolled out of bed and remembered that today was the opening ceremonies of the Games; meaning that tonight, it was mandatory for everybody in District 12 to watch it live in the town square. Pondering what Katniss and Peeta would look like tonight, I walked down the stair to my kitchen and felt every single ache as I did—probably from that damn snare and dangling upside down.

Finally, I reached my kitchen and poured myself a tall glass of water. While sipping the cool liquid, I saw a scrawled out note on the table and picked it up.

_Madge,_

_Had to leave early for work this morning. Love you, and see you tonight in the Square. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

With my dad at work and my mom knocked out from the morphling she uses to treat her migraines, I basically had the entire house to myself. Not that I minded, after all, I was used to being alone.

A knock on the door startled me; curious to see who would be visiting this early in the morning, I scurried over to answer. When I opened the door, big blue eyes and light blonde braids greeted me.

"Hey Prim, how are you this morning?" "Great Madge.." she hesitated, noticing I was still in my pajamas. "Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" I shook my head and wondered to myself why Prim made the trek to town all by herself.

"Prim, is everything alright? Is your mother okay?" I said, voicing my curiosity. "Oh, I'm fine Madge! I promise! I just came over to see if you would…." She paused trying to read my face, took a deep breath and continued talking. "like to stand with us in the square tonight during the viewing." Prim twirled her blonde braid around her finder while anticipating my answer. "Of course Prim, I'd love to." Eyes beaming, the small girl wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Madge!"

Prim finally released me from the hug and bid me farewell while skipping back to her home in the Seam. I couldn't help but admire the young girl's optimism, a trait that I had long ago lost. No matter what was thrown at her she always seemed to take it with a grain of salt, and paint on a smile.

I returned to my kitchen, still thinking of sweet little Prim and placed some strawberries on a plate. The fruit was dripping with sweetness, but with each bite it became more and more bitter as I remembered the boy who always brought these too me. Frustrated, I left the plate on my counter—berries and all, and walked back upstairs to my comforting bed for a nap.

-A few hours later-

For the second time today, I rolled out of bed and walked over to my window. People were scurrying around the streets in town, and the blue sky began to gain a tint of orange. I looked at the clock that hung above my desk; it read 5:00.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself. The mandatory viewing started at 5:30, and here I was just now getting out of bed. I couldn't fathom the thought that I had slept the entire day away. I guess the lack of sleep from worrying about Katniss and Peeta finally caught up with me.

I walked in to my closet and dressed in to a pale pink dress, knowing that it would probably be warm today. I then threw on some sandals and practically ran out the door so I wouldn't be late to the viewing.

I arrived in the square just in time and began elbowing my way to the front where Mrs. Everdeen and Prim would be.

When I finally found them Prim's face lit up, "Madge, for a little while I didn't think you would come stand with me!" she looked up at me with big blue eyes a-glow and a smile spread across her face.

I looked around the area I was standing in to see who all was there. To the front left of the square stood Peeta's family, his father, mother, and brothers all looking grim. Standing with Prim and I were Mrs. Everdeen, Mrs. Hawthorne, and her three little ones. Seconds later it struck me that Gale was not with us.

"Figures" I mumbled under my breath.

"What figures _Undersee_?" a voice whispered from behind. I looked over my shoulder only to see the tall specimen that was Gale Hawthorne. I rolled my eyes and rung my hands while waiting for the ceremonies too start.

It wasn't long before the Capitol seal took its place upon the large viewing screen and it was official. This year's games had begun.

Considering the tribute's outfits were supposed to represent the district they resided from, they usually looked similar year after year. District 1 usually sparkled with jewels and was always over the top, District 4's tributes usually came out as fish of sorts, or something along those lines, and so on.

However, District 12's costumes were usually the most tragic. One time the tributes were sent out completely naked with only coal dust dusted on their bodies. It made an impression, but definitely not the right one.

The chariots passed and I observed each one as it went. Finally, it was time for District 12s turn. I silently prayed to myself that Katniss and Peeta wouldn't be subjected to some horribly atrocious costume and then glanced back up at the screen.

Our tributes definitely made an impression this year, a good one.

The striking pair were not naked, nor did they wear a baggy miner's costume; they were on _fire_.

Stunning flames flew out behind them, whipping colorful reds, oranges, and yellows. The crowd was simply entranced, and so was I. Standing in the square, I couldn't help but experience a pang of jealousy towards Katniss.

She stood so strong, independent, and radiant, while I was here as drab old Madge. Forgettable, if not invisible all together.

The Capitol seal once again took its place on the screen and people started to head back to their homes. Feeling overwhelmed, I decided to walk to the meadow to clear my head.

The walk from the square to the meadow was a long one, but I relished the time to think. Katniss's image burned in my mind. It was if she was an enchantress, grasping the hearts of millions across Panem. I just wished that one day, someone would hold me as high up as Katniss was right now. But then again, I was just Madge Undersee, so the idea was highly unlikely.

Upon arriving in the meadow, I flopped down on my back and gazed at the stars. Here, away from the lights in town, millions of stars were visible.

"Can't see these from your mansion, can you princess?"

Startled, I shot straight up to my feet and glanced to my right where the voice ascended from.

"Gale, I'd appreciate it if you would stop sneaking up on me. Oh, and I am _not _a princess!" the anger dripped off of my words, the annoyance in my tone clearly visible.

He scoffed and lay on the grass with his stormy grey eyes cast upwards at the sky. I slowly sat beside him and forced my neck at an angle so I could more closely observe the stars. "You're gonna kill your neck like that Undersee." I grumbled at the realization that he was correct and laid next to him in the grass.

After a few minutes, my eyelids became heavy with exhaustion and I started to drift into sleep. I awoke not to long after, from Gale nudging my arm. "Undersee, it's about to start pouring. You should probably head home." I nodded in agreement, and slowly got up on my feet. I looked around and realized that I had no idea how to get back home.

"Do you know how to get back to your house from here?" I shook my head, silent with embarrassment that my confusion had been so obvious. "I'll walk you home then." Gale said while hoisting himself up off the ground.

We walked in silence, but it was almost pleasant. It wasn't an awkward, uncomfortable silence, just the kind where there was nothing that needed to be said. Upon reaching the Town-Seam border, the bottom dropped and rain fell heavy on the district. It wasn't even a minute before Gale and I were both completely soaked.

"Great" I muttered to myself. Not only was I coming home far later than my curfew, but I'd be arriving home dripping wet. How presentable for a Mayor's daughter. I'm sure my father will be thrilled.

I looked up from my constant stare at the ground only to find Gale's eyes resting upon me. He turned his head quickly and I swear that I saw his cheeks twinge with a touch of pink. Did Gale Hawthorne just blush? I giggled quietly to myself at the thought.

We reached my front steps and I started to muster up a good bye when Gale's lumbering body started to lean down to mine. _Is Gale Hawthorne seriously about to kiss me?_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes in anticipation, and then heard a breathy whisper in my ear.

"Undersee, your dress is completely see through." My eyes popped open in complete horror and I looked down at my clothing. My pale pink dress was now almost transparent and clung to my body showing off every dip and curve. With my face a near crimson, I looked up at the brooding figure next to me. His mouth was curled up into a smirk, his eyes glinting with mischief.

He turned to leave, and I decided it was my turn to observe him. His plain grey shirt hugged his frame, accentuating every ounce of lean muscle on his tall frame. He suddenly looked over his shoulder, catching me staring at him and his smirk only grew larger. Blushing even a darker shade of red, I turned the handle on my door and sneaked up to my room. I peeled off my dress, and climbed under my duvet only in my underwear, pulling the covers close around my body.

Thoughts and images of Gale Hawthorne floated around in my mind and for the first time in the last few days, I drifted off into an effortless slumber.

**Please review! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! Also, I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, I had a lot of difficulty with it for some reason. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! I'm going to keep this short, but I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update! **

**Y'all enjoy :) **

The following days after the opening ceremonies were pretty uneventful. The whole district—scratch that, the whole country was waiting for the monumental interviews. Of course, the actual fighting in the arena determined who ended up dying and who ended up surviving, but during interviews sponsors were either lost or gained. Sponsor money could potentially save your life in the arena and I contemplated all the different angles Katniss and Peeta could do during their interviews.

The afternoon of Interviews, I gallivanted into town to visit the Mellarks at the bakery. As soon as I walked in the front door, I was greeted by a sweet aroma of different baked goods. I stopped in my tracks and inhaled slowly. The smell of freshly baked bread was my favorite scent of all time—second to that of strawberries of course.

I was then greeted by Mr. Mellark who was leaning up against the counter at the front of the store.

"Hello, Madge!" he said with a smile. I always liked Mr. Mellark. He was a tall, built man but was always so kind; kind of like a teddy bear. His wife however, was a complete witch.

"Hi Mr. Mellark, how are you today?" before responding I saw his eyes sadly look down to the floor. "Pretty good considering the circumstances." I gave the man a knowing look, and proceeded to head back out the door. "Well Mr. Mellark, if you need anything, just let me know. See you soon!" Before he had the chance to return a goodbye, I was already on the cobblestone streets of the town.

I ran a few errands before heading back home to get ready for tonight's events. First was a stop to pick up some shoes from the cobbler, a short man named Mr. Inglebert. Following that, I picked up some odds and ends at the market place, and finally, I stopped in the Justice Building to visit my dad.

With the Games going on, and having some Capitol guests in the district, my dad is constantly busy this time of year. Sometimes he's so busy, he forgets to even eat or bring lunch to his office. I trotted up the carpet-lined stairs leading up to my father's office and found him sitting behind his wooden desk flipping through and marking various documents. He looked up slowly from his work and smiled at the package I held in my hand.

"Madgie, did you bring me my favorite?" I nodded and placed the roast-beef on rye sandwich into his hands, then reached into my satchel to give him a bottle of water I bought while I was out.

"You're the best daughter, anyone could ask for. You know the right?" he said while chuckling. I blushed from the compliment and walked behind his desk to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course, I know daddy. But thank you for reminding me." My comment just made him chuckle some more so I headed out of his office. "Love you dad, and see you tonight."

I made my way back home in silence, thinking of how tonight would end up.

_Would Gale Hawthorne talk to me? Probably not, Madge. Stupid to even consider._ I thought to myself. I don't even know why my thoughts constantly drift to him. He's been nothing but rude to me—minus last night of course. But, that doesn't count, does it?

I finally reach my front steps and walk quietly into my house as to not wake my mother up. She's probably drowning in a dose of morphling, but its best to be safe.

I look around my house and find a note from our maid, Linda, stating that she is out running errands.

After running upstairs to double check that my mom had in fact succumbed to a drug induced slumber, I sat in front of the shiny black grand piano in my sitting room. Before playing, I smoothed my dress over my thighs, and flexed my hands repeatedly—a habit I had developed from years of piano playing and frustration. I closed my eyes and began tickling the ivory keys causing a light tinkling melody to be put out into the air. I smiled while taking in the gradual rising and falling of the tune happy from the relief my playing brought me.

As I finished up my piece, I got a strange feeling that I was being watched, and took a slow cautious look of my surroundings. As my eyes reached my open front door, I gasped at the sight of a tall, brooding figure leaning up against the eggshell colored door frame.

"_Hawthorne_, I thought we agreed that you would stop sneaking up on me." I said, a hint of humor lacing my words.

He chuckled to himself and straightened his posture. "Well, _Undersee, _I actually came to drop off some strawberries, But I saw that the door was open, so I came to_ investigate_. Then, I noticed you playing, and I didn't want to interrupt. It sounded nice."

I felt a slight blush creep upon my cheeks and shifted my eyes back down to the row of keys below my hands.

_Gale Hawthorne just complimented you. Say something brainless!_

"My, my, my, who would've thought that we would see that day that Mr. Gale Hawthorne would complement the district _princess?" _He smirked at the sound of his nickname for me, and thrust the bag of strawberries out in front of me. I took them soundlessly, and sauntered off into the kitchen to get money from the jar on the counter to pay for the fruit.

Upon walking back into the sitting room, I was shocked to see Gale sitting on the piano bench, gently pressing a key.

"Have you ever played before?" Gale jumps at my presence and I immediately regret my curiosity. He shakes his head, and I sit down next to him on the bench. I play a couple of notes, huskier than the ones I played before, and watch as his gaze shifts from my hands, to my face.

I smile, never before seeing his face so calm and serene. "I could teach you to play sometime. That is if you would like. "

His serene face is soon contorted back to a scowl like I would have expected, but a look of confusion.

"I, uh gotta go." He mumbles. He pockets the money after I slip it into his large, calloused hand and strides towards the door. He pauses before he descends the steps, and turns back around to me. "Um Madge, will you watch the interviews with us tonight up at the front?" he says and my heart thumps with excitement. However, it quickly drops to my stomach as he catches himself. "Prim wanted me to ask you." I nod in compliance and shut the door as he walks back to the street.

I laugh to myself, apparently amused with the comedic thought that Gale was the one wanting my company. _Yeah right, Madge. _

My stomach begins to twist into knots before reaching the square. I'm not quite sure if it's because my two friend's interviews are tonight and I'm nervous for them, or if it's because Gale is going to be there; I blame the former. I see Prim wave me over from the front of the square and take a seat next to her. The Hawthornes are already seated on our row—minus Gale. Just like him to be on a hiatus at an already stressful time.

I begin ringing my hands causing them to become raw and in pain. When I finally decide that my hands hurt too badly, I settle for tugging on the ends of my ponytail. I must be in a total trance because I only notice that Gale has assumed the empty seat next to me when the nation's anthem is played through speakers in the square.

I take a moment to study his face and find it in its usual scowl; jaw clenched, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed—the whole nine yards. I notice his eyes start to drift towards my direction, and start to move my own as to not be caught staring. However, much to my dismay he sees me and my face blushes a bright pink.

He probably thinks I'm some obsessed school-girl, fawning over his good looks or something. Although his eyes stay narrowed, I swear I see the corners of his mouth turn upward ever so slightly into a tiny smirk.

I roll my eyes and give my attention back to the screen. The first tribute takes the stage, and it's a girl named Glimmer in a ridiculously see-through gown. No doubt sex-appeal is her angle.

"Whore." I mumble to myself. I must not have been too quiet because Gale gives me a look that strays between amusement and respect. He takes a look at the barely clothed girl on the screen and smirks in approval of her attire.

I scoff, annoyed with his acknowledgement of this, for lack of a better word—skank.

"Jealousy isn't very becoming Undersee." His smirk has now grown wide across his face, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"I am not Jealous of her. I just find it very trashy that she is revealing that much of her body on national television." Gale chuckles, obviously amused with my answer.

"Jealous." He says again. Annoyed, I look back to the interviews and observe the rest of them in silence.

The large muscled male tribute from District 2, Cato, comes across as a menacing killer while his counter-part, a small girl named Clove, while just as menacing seems more sadistic. Both are scary if you ask me.

The rest of the interviews fly by. Only a few of the tributes catch my eye: a red headed girl from five, a crippled boy from ten, a huge boy from eleven, and a small twelve year old girl from eleven.

Its Katniss' turn up next and I find myself getting nervous. I quickly grab Gale's hand for support, and find myself shocked when he doesn't let go.

Katniss takes the stage and looks completely stunning. They decided to stick with the whole fire theme because her dress flows down her looking like flames licking at her feet. She looks breathtaking and powerful. Her interview goes on unhitched, the whole time Gale sits with his face contorted and his hand occasionally squeezing mine. He only calms after Katniss' buzzer goes off and she walks off the stage.

He then notices that he is holding my hand, and quickly releases it looking completely disgusted. Whether he is disgusted with himself or with me, I have no clue.

Peeta is his charming self in his interview up until the final portion where the whole thing takes on a bout of seriousness.

"_Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" _Caesar says smiling._  
"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."  
_

I search my mind curious as to whom Peeta could be referring to. For a slight moment I even consider it being me.

"_She have another fellow?" _Caesar, now curious ,asks._  
"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."_

Well, there goes me. I may not know everything, but there's one thing I do know. Not a lot of boys like Madge Undersee; that is if any do at all. Now intrigued at the mystery behind the situation, I lean forward to listen more._  
_

"_So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" _Caesar nudges his head toward Peeta, promoting his idea.

"_I don't think it's going to work out. Winning…won't help in my case"  
"Why ever not?" _

"_Because…because…she came here with me."_

It suddenly clicks in my mind that he is talking about Katniss and my mouth gapes open in surprise. I find that Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, and the majority of the square have the same reaction.

I look quickly to my right to gage Gale's reaction, only to find that he's gone.

I curse to myself and decide to go track him down. Why on earth I come to this decision is beyond me.

I reach the meadow in record time, panting from my run there. I search frantically, looking for signs of Gale.

I finally find him sitting on the ground with his knees tucked to his chest, a bottle of whisky in his hand. Quietly, I walk over to where his is and mimic his position.

"Go away Undersee." He spits his words into the silence and I instantly regret coming here.

Annoyed, I snatch the bottle from his hand and take a large, quick swig from it. The amber liquid burns as it trickles down my throat. We sit in silence for a few more minutes until I decide to break the silence.

"She has a chance you know; actually, she has a damn good one. Sponsors will be tripping over each other to sponsor her." He looks down and then towards me.

"That wasn't her up there—that wasn't Katniss. That was some girl, transformed by the Capitol, falling all over Mellark."

"Gale, she was just trying to get sponsors and frankly, Peeta helped a lot. I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about him." A long silence follows; the only sound coming from the light summer breeze.

"I didn't even get to tell her. She'll never know how much I cared about her. How much I…. loved her."

My stomach for an unknown reason drops at his confession of love her. I don't know what this feeling is, but I sure as hell don't like it.

"She would hate you, you know?" Now between his blatant stubbornness, and this sinking feeling in my stomach, I'm furious.

"For what?"

"Giving up on her." I get up and start angrily walking back to my house. I think I hear what I make out to be Gale calling out my name, but I don't turn around. There is no way I'm giving him the satisfaction of seeing the tears spill down my face.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and remember: please review! Sorry this update took a while, I've been extremely busy! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter though! It was a little hard for me to write. Next chapter will be another Gale/Madge encounter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**Hi guys! This chapter is a short one, but I hope y'all enjoy!**

The bloodbath next day went well. Well, as well as anything called a 'bloodbath' can go. Katniss ran off into the woods with a backpack and a knife, while Peeta ran straight into the Cornucopia. The whole district was shocked. No one could picture sweet, harmless Peeta joining those blood-thirsty monsters. I personally believe it's part of his strategy to protect Katniss. But hey, who listens to me anyways.

Almost as unnerving as the actual fighting is the cool, eeriness between Gale and I. The whole night we didn't talk, sit near, or really acknowledge each other. I actually made it a point to sit in the very last row possible as far away as him as possible. He seemed not to care that I wasn't there. The only ounce of contact we made was a quick locking of our eyes on accident.

Looking into his silvery orbs, I saw anger and a hint of what I thought was remorse. Probably not though. Why on earth would Gale feel bad about being mean to towards the Mayor's daughter? It's never stopped him before, why now?

It's the third day of the games now, and for the most part things are going alright. Katniss struggled to find water, but eventually came upon it. She did get a pretty nasty burn from a gamemaker made fire though. Luckily, Haymitch sent her a sponsor gift of some burn ointment. Peeta's still with the careers, which I find unsettling. But, he's still alive, and that's all I can ask for.

It's already about noon, so I decide to go in my backyard and garden a little. When I was younger, before my mother's headaches got too bad, she and I used to spend a lot of time gardening. It was my favorite thing, besides piano playing and singing of course.

I kneel down on the sodden ground near where the garden is—or used to be. The whole area is now ridden with weeds of all kinds. After pulling up my mess of blonde curls into an unruly ponytail, I slip on my gardening gloves and begin to take my anger out on the pesky weeds.

I rip them out of the ground with all my might, pretending each one is a problem in my life and by forcing them out of the ground, I feel as if I am successfully removing them from my life also. Unfortunately, no matter how many times I pull these weeds out, I will still face these problems.

I must be so engrossed in my little anger-release activity, because I don't even notice that Gale has snuck up behind me, towering over my hunched over position. It's not until he speaks that I break from my little trance.

"Damn Undersee, angry much?" I immediately crane my neck to look up at his face.

"What do you want Gale?" I snap, annoyed with his disregard for anyone else's feeling's but his own.

He smirks while crouching down to sit on the grass. "I'm just surprised that you weed your own garden," I clench my teeth, anticipating the rest of his jeer at my financial standard. "Don't you have a servant to do that for you?"

Before I say something I regret, I stand up and start to stomp off towards my house. However, before I have the chance to, Gale catches my wrist. I try to pull away, but I am no match for his pure muscle.

"Undersee, wait. I just wanted to, um.." I cross my arms and smirk. If he's about do what I think he is, then I am going to enjoy this. "Uh, I wanted to apologize. Sometimes I forget that you were also friends with Katniss."

I nod, and uncross my arms, and place a hand on Gale's elbow. "Gale, you know that it's okay to talk about it. You don't have to shut everyone out. We're here for you… I'm here for you." I search his face expecting to see a scowl, but am pleasantly surprised when a sad smile appears instead.

"Thanks," he mutters, "I should probably get going." He starts to slowly walking towards the rode, but stops at the small gate of the white picket fence where he turns around and looks me in the eye.

"See you around, Madge." I, at a loss for words, muster up a sad excuse for a wave and stand there watching him walk away towards the Seam. Only after he is completely gone do I realize something.

He called me Madge, not Undersee.

Completely giddy, I skip into my house humming a light tune. I must seem completely depressing most of the time, because as soon as I walk into my kitchen, Linda shoots me a questioning look.

"Madge dear, are you alright?"

I just smile and nod my head in response, because for once, everything actually seems okay.

**I hope y'all liked it! I am going to try and update a longer chapter in the next few days. I am leaving Saturday for a trip, and will be gone for three consecutive weeks, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write/update. I'll try my best though. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I cannot apologize enough for making yall wait for this chapter! I've been preparing for an event recently and that has taken up a lot of my time. I am also kind of at a writer's block just because I feel like I am at an awkward point in my story line. If yall keep reviewing it would really help me to stay motivated! Oh, and is anyone excited about the Olympics? I AM! Go Team USA! #merica Oh, and before I get GO TEAM LOCHTE. Does anyone else think that he's a total BABE? Let me know if you do!**

**Anyways, I hope yall enjoy this chapter and remember:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games (despite how much I wish I did)**

Staring at the television in my living room, I feel sick to my stomach. Katniss has been roaming the arena for hours. For what? Water. Here she is in the Hunger Games and she's already on the road to dying of thirst. My uneasiness subsides and the all familiar feeling of anger takes its place. I'm mad that Haymitch is just leaving her hanging but I do some what trust that he knows what he's doing. I'll feel a lot better once Katniss does find water.

I wonder how Gale is feeling right now.

_Madge, stop it. _

Ever since our little interaction a couple of days ago, I haven't been able to get him off of my mind. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up just because he used my first name, but I felt like it was a breakthrough for the always stoic Gale. Whenever I think of the way my name sounded on his tongue I get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach all over again.

However, I am Madge Undersee and I for one do _not _fawn over boys.

In my defense, I would hardly call Gale Hawthorne a boy. First off, his stature and looks definitely say he's more of a man now, but most importantly, most boys don't have to singlehandedly support their whole family. Better yet, start doing it at the age of fourteen like Gale did.

I remember the day of the explosion at the mines so perfectly.

_I was sitting in the living room with my mother braiding my doll's hair. It was before my mom's headaches sentenced her to staying in bed all the time, and overall it was a pretty happy time in my life. My father sat drinking tea, reading a newspaper from the Capitol. _

_The phone rang, and my dad went upstairs to answer it. It wasn't moments after that he came storming down the stairs grabbing his raincoat. My mother looked at him questioningly and all he said was two words._

"_Mine Explosion."_

_At his words, my mother's eyes widened and my own stomach dropped inside my body. I knew what explosions meant. They meant death. They meant wives losing their husbands, siblings losing their brothers, and worst of all, children losing their fathers._

_Silent tears started falling down my face and soon they turned into loud sobs. My mother tried to comfort me and began rubbing circles onto my back like she did whenever I was upset. _

"_Madge dear, look at me." She softly lifted my chin to look up at her face and gave me a sad smile. "Things will get better. It just takes some time." _

_A few days later, they had the ceremony at the town square and gave each family a medal honoring their dead loved one. The atmosphere was somber, the people even more so. While the medals were being handed out, I remember a much younger Gale Hawthorne receiving the medal from my father. Even at the age of fourteen he was nearly six feet tall, but it was the tears streaming down his otherwise impassive face that made me notice him. _

_After the ceremony, as he made his was walking down the steps exiting the stage, I grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. I picked up his other hand so I was grasping both, gave him a squeeze and said, "Things will get better, it just takes some time." _

_He looked at me with his silver eyes, which were still streaming tears and gave me a slight nod before leaving to comfort his grieving family in the square. _

I try and shake the sad day from my head, and instead run upstairs to change into jeans shorts and red tank top with my sandals and ran out my front door.

Of course, I had been to the Seam before but it wasn't like I had the road to the Everdeens' house memorized. I looked around for what I remembered to be there home, and eventually found one with a goat—Prim's pet, Lady—tied to a post in the front yard.

I walked up to the house and knocked soundly three times. The door opened to a frail looking Mrs. Everdeen who just looked at me with sad blue eyes and motioned for me to come in. As I did so, Prim greets me from where she sits watching the Games.

"Hey Madge, how are you?" Prim smiles, but it doesn't reach her usually sparkling eyes. "I'm fine Prim. More importantly, how are you?" She shrugs her shoulders and returns her gaze back to the screen. "I'll do better once Katniss finds water." I give her a sympathetic smile while simultaneously cursing the Capitol in my mind for making her go through this.

I walk over to where she's sitting on a worn couch and place my hand on her shoulder. "Would you maybe like to help me garden back at my house?" Her blue eyes widen at the prospect. "Oh Madge! I'd love to!" She runs into another room to grab shoes leaving just me and Mrs. Everdeen standing there.

"I'll have her back before dark Mrs. Everdeen." She smiles and I can't help but notice how pretty she looks when she does. "Thank you dear. How's Marley doing?" She looks at me with genuine concern in her eyes, unlike most of the people who ask about my mother. I then remember that they are the same age and were most likely friends when they were younger considering they were both from Town.

"She's doing okay I guess. The same as it has been for a while. She has good days and she has off ones. It just seems that the off ones are starting to out-number the good ones." I feel the tears start to sting my eyes a little, and Mrs. Everdeen pulls me into a quick hug.

As soon as we pull away from each other, Prim rounds the corner with a smile. I open their front door and stat to make my way back to my house with Prim following in suit. We walk most of the way in silence until Prim finally speaks up.

"Hey Madge, do you really think Katniss can win?" Without hesitation, I grab her hand and walk so I'm standing in front of her. "No Prim. I don't think she can win," her eyes widen and her face begins to pale. "I know she can win. Katniss is strong and will do anything to get back to you." She smiles and we finish the walk and make our way into my backyard.

"Now how about we start gardening?"

Hours later, my garden is successfully filled with new seeds just waiting to grow. Prim and I made the garden to have neat rows for each type of vegetable. However, Prim and I look not nearly as clean and precise. Prim's braids have begun to unravel, her dress with stains from the grass and dirt. My own blonde waves have partly tumbled out of the messy bun it was in and like Prim's, my clothes are filthy.

Prim and I are sitting on a quilt in my backyard drinking lemonade when I realize a tall shadow is being cast over us. I turn around and sure enough, there stands Gale. Prim looks up and greets him while I just sit there and stare.

"Gale! What are you doing here?" She jumps up off the ground and wraps her arms around his waist. He ruffles her hair and gives her a pat on the back. "To come get you squirt. More importantly, who attacked you two? It looks like y'all have been rolling around in the dirt." His eyes shoot down to wear I'm sitting and just smirks. "Prim and I were gardening and well…. things got a little messy." Gale stoops down so we're both eye level and his grey eyes bear into mine. After what seems like ages, his hand reaches out slowly and wipes some dirt on my cheek and he says "I can tell." I bite my lip in response to the tingling sensation his hand left on my skin and downcast my eyes.

All of sudden Gale snaps up so that he's standing and my eyes soon follow. "Um Prim, your mom wanted me to come get you so Madge wouldn't have to walk you home." Prim nods and pulls me into a hug. "I had fun today Madge, thank you." I smile and stand up. "No problem, Prim. Feel free to come by anytime." She shoots me another smile and heads off towards the road in front of my house leaving Gale and I by ourselves. Though I'm not sure, I swear I see Prim turn around and give me a wink. I roll my eyes, and turn my attention back to Gale.

"Thanks for coming to get her Gale." He moves his stare from the ground back to me and just stands there staring at me for a few seconds before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Uh, no thank you Madge," I cock my head in confusion and wait as he goes on. "For distracting Prim. I know she is worried sick about Katniss." I nod in understanding and then it hits me. "Katniss…did she find water?" Gale's usual grimace breaks into somewhat of a smile and his silver eyes light up. "Yeah. She did. Just in time too." I smile a smile that's part genuine and part fake. He starts to leave and gives me a quick bye accompanied by a wave. I stand there and wave back with the same stupid fake/genuine smile on my face.

Genuine because I'm glad Katniss is safe.

Fake because I just realized how much Gale loves her.

**Ehh. Not really ecstatic about this chapter. I don't hate it, but I don't love it. Y'all let me know what y'all think. The more reviews, the quicker I'll try and get the next chapter out to you guys! Also, if y'all have any ideas for the story, just put it in your review or send me a DM! :) **

**-MD**

**Oh, and don't forget to watch the Olympics (and more importantly support my boy, Ryan Lochte!)**

**Go Team USA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I won't keep you long since I already made y'all wait forever for this chapter, but please read the A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

After Gale and Prim leave, I finish up a few things in the garden then head inside to wash up before dinner. Besides Linda and me, the house seems pretty vacant. Of course, mother is home also, but she's so doped up on morphling that's she's probably passed out in a deep slumber.

Linda is in the kitchen leaned up against the kitchen counter, stirring the contents of some large, silver pot. Her eyes shift to mine as I walk in, and she flashes me a toothy smile.

"Good evening Madge. My goodness, you look like you have been rolling around in the dirt!" she laughs.

_So I've been told._

"Yeah, Prim and I got a little carried away out there." I hop onto the bar stool and prop my head up with my chin in my hand.

"Sweet girl, that one." I smile, picturing Prim's big, round eyes. "Yeah, she is." "She didn't walk home by herself I hope." Linda says while dropping the lid on the top of the pot and sitting on the stool next to me.

"No ma'am, Gale came and picked her up." At this her eyebrows shoot up and a smirk crawls onto her face.

"Gale?" she inquires, "Hazelle's oldest son?" I nod meekly, not too sure where she's going to go with this.

"He's a handsome boy… don't you think?" I gulp, forcing my head into another nod.

"Oh dear Madge, you're flushed! Is it too warm in here for you?" She quips, sending another smirk my way. "Umm, you're right Linda," I stutter, "It's pretty hot down here. I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Maybe that'll cool me off."

As I bound up the staircase, I pause to sneak a glance at Linda. She's pouring the contents of the pot into two bowls, her head tipped back laughing.

I roll my eyes to myself, knowing very well that she knew that the heat had _nothing_ to do with the overwhelmingly pink color of my cheeks.

Stupid Gale and his attractiveness, Linda and her ability to read me like a book, and lastly stupid me for falling for a guy who could care less about me.

xXx

I notice upon waking up that my house is especially somber. Instinctively, I jump out of my bed, flinging the covers on the ground and run down the hallway to check on my mom. I carefully open the door, cursing under my breath as it creaks.

I slip inside and quietly plop down into a dark burgundy colored armchair placed next to my mother's bed. She's sleeping soundly, breathing shallow, raspy breaths. Her skin is so pale that it's practically transparent and her thing figure is wrapped in numerous blankets despite the summer heat.

I pick up her hand and trace careful shapes on the back of it with my fingertips while humming to myself. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and leave the room wishing that I had more contact with my mom than just this.

Seeing that I only have fifteen minutes to get ready for school, I quickly pull on a simple navy dress, my leather sandals, and a white knit cardigan. I skip putting on makeup because of my lack of time and hastily throw my hair up into a ponytail, finishing it off with a navy ribbon. I grab my school bag and head off to what I I know will be a long day.

xXx

Gale POV

Walking into school, I already know that today's going to be terrible. It's the first day back since the beginning of the games and I have no idea how I'm going to stay focused. Since I'll be in class, I won't have the opportunity to constantly watch the games. I have no idea how I'm going to stay focused knowing Katniss is fighting for her life. Instead, I'll have to watch the recaps at lunch.

This angers me to no end because in the short time between literature class and mathematics, Katniss could be dead. In the amount of time it takes me to go to my locker, Cato could have already plunged his sword through her stomach.

Literally the Games is all I think about during my first four classes. I welcome lunch with open arms and practically race to my table to watch the screens. Bristol, Thom, and some of my other friends sit down, but don't talk to me. They pity me—I can see it in their eyes and I hate it. I don't need people feeling sorry for me.

About halfway through lunch the recap finishes and I finally begin to socialize. As I jump into the conversation my friend, Brandt, is talking about some girl he thinks is hot.

"She sure is a babe. No doubt." Brandt says while making big puppy-dog eyes.

"Man, she's from the town! She wouldn't have a thing to do with you!" Thom laughs while placing a hand on his shoulder. Laughing, I slap his arm and take part in the teasing.

"A townie Brandt? You can't be serious!"

"Not just a townie Gale," Thom pauses while twisting around to point out the mystery girl, "it's _the _townie!"

Following Thom's gaze, I finally lay my eyes on who it is and my jaw drops.

It's _Madge Undersee_ of all people.

I don't know why but I get a weird feeling in my stomach as I hear Brandt talk about all the things he'd like to "do" to Madge. Looking at her she just seems too innocent to be defiled—untouchable really.

She looks extra pale today and I that I am not the only one with dark circles under my eyes. Her hair looks like it was just quickly thrown into a ponytail because of all the stray wisps of hair hanging out of it. A navy ribbon is limply tied around it. She's got three textbooks strewn out on the table in front of her with notes tucked into the pages of each one. However, she isn't paying attention to them at all. Instead, she has her head buried in her hands buried in her hands, her elbows propping her up. She just looks so…breakable.

I turn to Thom and Brandt in a daze and stand up. "Um, I'll see you guys later, okay?" They shoot me questioning looks but don't say anything.

I casually walk over to the petite blonde, clearing my throat as I sit down to get her attention. Madge slowly lifts her head, and up close I notice that her dark azure eyes are bloodshot as if from lack of sleep.

"What do you want Gale?" She sighs while straightening her posture.

"What makes you think I want anything from you, Undersee?" I say with a sarcastic smirk on my face. I mean this as a joke, but from Madge's facial expression she obviously didn't get it.

"I'm not in the mood Gale. If you aren't here for a reason, please leave." She keeps her voice steady but I can hear a hint of anger in it. I smile, remembering how much I enjoy annoying her, but I stay stationary in my seat. Madge grunts in frustration, grabs her things and stands up.

"Fine, if you won't leave, I will."

Before I have the chance to stop her, she's already out in the hallway. Cursing to myself, I follow her only to find that she's dropped all her stuff and is kneeling, attempting to quickly pick it all up.

I begin to help her but she quickly snaps her head up, her eyes holding an unsettling look in them.

"I don't need _your_ help Gale!" I put my hands up in defense.

"Madge, friends help friends."

Finally having gathered all her stuff, Madge stands up and narrows her eyes.

"Oh please, Gale! You made it pretty damn clear that we are not friends."

Sighing, I just remain kneeling on the ground and watch the fabric of her dress swish back and forth as she storms out.

I try and come up with a reason as to why Madge is so complex. One minute she is trying to help and comfort me, then cursing at me when I try to do the same for her.

Damn, Madge Undersee is a piece of work.

xXx

It's seven o'clock. Approximately eight hours since I blew up at Gale at school. I know I shouldn't have, but I just don't understand him! He tries to shut me out then attempts to play the Good Samaritan card. Between this and the situation with the Games, I decide I need to get away. I slip out of my house and practically run to one of my favorite places in the district—the meadow.

Once I arrive, I plop down on the ground, panting while attempting to catch my breath. I wrap my arms around my knee and clutch them tightly to my chest. I crane my head up to look at the moon, which is currently full and bright, and wonder if Katniss is looking up at the same one right now.

With that thought, I begin to cry, slowly at first. Quiet, silent tears slip down my face.

A tear for Katniss, a tear for Peeta, a tear for sweet little Prim, a tear for Mrs. Everdeen and the Mellarks, a tear for the other tributes' families, a tear for all the starving kids in the Seam, a tear for Gale, and a tear for me.

As I sit in the meadow, my cries soon become sobs—loud sobs that rack my body and shake me from my core. I'm crying so hard that I barely notice the warm hand on my shoulder. I look up and see those storm grey eyes that have been in my head way too much lately.

I expect Gale to make fun, perhaps laugh at me for being so weak. What he does next shocks me, but is also exactly what I need.

He sits next to me and wraps his strong arms around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest. I clutch his shirt in my hands as if my life depends on it and cry. Gale rubs soothing circles on my back, and gently rocks me in his arms.

We stay like this for what seems like forever until I know that my body could not possibly produce any more tears. I look up at his face, searching for something. I don't know quite what, but just _something._

"Why?" I ask, hoping he understands the context of my question. He slowly lifts my face by placing his hand under my chin so he can better look at me and replies as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Because friends help friends."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to apologize for making y'all wait so long for this chapter. I've been so daggum busy with school and literally wrote this chapter in class instead of paying attention. (Oops. Oh, well!)**

**While looking at my stats, I saw that I have a reader from Germany! Wow, too cool! My mother's side of the family is actually German and I would love to go there! If my German reader is following this, drop me a review!**

**Please feel free to PM me or review with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. **

**Also, if you could please leave me a review and recommend me to your friends I would greatly appreciate it! **

**I should have another update in a week to a week and a half… two weeks in the latest. October/beginning of November is just real busy for me. After this passes, I promise I'll be more regular!**

**Thanks again, **

**-MD **

**So y'all are probably wondering why I uploaded this chapter again, but it's because my page breaks didn't show up on the site and made it a bit confusing. Sorry about that!**


End file.
